


First Snow

by Sally_the_Sunflower



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Memories, TSS Advent Calendar, first snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sally_the_Sunflower/pseuds/Sally_the_Sunflower
Summary: Celebrimbor loves the first snow of the year. It carries with it some of the rare good memories of the Noldor's arrival in Middle Earth.
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Sauron | Mairon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Tolkien Secret Santa Advent Calendar 2020. Day 20. Prompt: Memories.

Celebrimbor was out on the balcony in his quarters, enjoying the brisk winter's air and the silent fall of soft cold flakes on his head, when he heard someone approach from behind.

"Ah, Annatar! Come! Come! Join me in savouring the first snow of the season."

The Maia stood at the door to the balcony, showing no sign of intent to step out. In fact, he looked at the snow falling from the sky with his nose ever so slightly wrinkled in disgust.

"I would rather stay in here where it's warm and dry, my Lord. I am better suited to fire and heat."

"Oh, of course. That would make sense."

The Elf turned back to the sky, cupped his hands and smiled as the snowflakes landed and melted into a frigid little puddle.

"You'll have to indulge me a few moments longer, I'm afraid," he told the Maia, "The first snow is always one of my favourite events of the year."

Annatar cocked an eyebrow, clearly uncertain what could possibly be particularly enjoyable about something so cold and wet. Celebrimbor couldn't help but chuckle at the expression. Annatar truly was a Maia of Aulë at times. The forge was where he was most at home, where he could manipulate hot metal with his bare hands with no more difficulty than if he was simply folding away his clothes. It really shouldn't be surprising that he wasn't fond of the snow.

That said, Celebrimbor himself wasn't any more particularly fond of snow than the average Elf either. What he was fond of, was the memory that came with every first snow. It was the memory of their first winter after leaving Aman. Life had been tough in their campsite beside Lake Mithrim. They had had to learn to care for and provide for themselves in a completely new environment, without any of the comforts or knowledge of home. It most certainly wasn't the standard of living Celebrimbor's own family, the Royal family, were used to. And that's without even mentioning the Doom, the betrayal, the loss, the tension. It was neither a pleasant, nor an easy time.

Then one day it snowed.

At first it had caused grumbles. They didn't exactly have their nice cosy houses to retreat into. It was yet another hardship. But the feeling didn't last long, because the biggest hardship, the thing causing the most misery at that point in time, was boredom. The fiery passion of adventure-seeking had long been replaced by the monotonous reality of the work involved. Spirits were low. Hearts were homesick.

That was, until the first snowball was thrown.

Of course the challenge couldn't have gone unanswered! Soon the entire encampment was a flurry of flying snow and Elves running to find somewhere suitably defensible from which to launch their attacks. Voices everywhere were raised in shouts and calls and laughter. Those few who didn't join the fray, instead busied themselves with the construction of snow Elves, or with laying in the snow and waving their arms and legs to make snow Maiar.

Celebrimbor was certain that he had even seen his uncle Moryo laughing. Although... It may have had something to do with the particularly cruel shot he had managed to land on uncle Tyelko.

It was the first fun that they had had as a community in a long time. It was a refreshing moment of silliness in the midst of their struggle. The first snow may bring cold and wet, but it also brings excitement and play. It brings a well needed change in surroundings.

Celebrimbor turned back to the Maia and could tell from the look on his face that even a story like that would not be enough to entice him out into the cold. It would probably be best to not bother telling him and skip straight to taking him back inside to the warmth.

"Come, let us find you a nice fire to sit by. We might even send to the kitchens for something warm and spiced to drink."

"That sounds like a much more agreeable plan, my Lord."


End file.
